Harry Potter and the Blast form the past
by KyrieEleison88
Summary: Harry Potter is about to meet up with someone from his past. And they'll change his life again making him realize things he'd never thought about before. Please Read and review it only takes a minute. Rated M for certain chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters . . . I just now found them seriously I'll put them back down there's no need to call the cop's. I'm not making any money off of this and there is no infringement attempted they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

Harry leaned over and sleepily batted at the loud muggle alarm clock given to him and Ron by Hermione. And then managed to pull away from Ron's overprotective grasp on him, and make his way to the bathroom. He was sleepy, excited and nervous all in one. He'd be starting his therapy sessions with a new psychiatrist today. He was nearly done shaving when the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ron asked within a yawn

Harry jumped and ended up nicking himself. "Merlin!" he hissed placing tissue on it "What's your problem!"

"It's not my fault you're so damn . . . jumpy now. What are you doing up so early?" he asked again

"It's almost 11:00 a.m." Harry pointed out "Besides I start my sessions today with a new psychiatrist"

"You've been having those meeting's forever" Ron whined "Why don't you just stop? You're well adjusted enough"

"That's what you think"

Ron went over ignoring the several nasty bruises on the young wizard's abdomen "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily "Are you saying I don't know you?"

"No I"

"But that git at the hospital does, Is that why you tell whomever it is everything that goes on here, What did you tell him about me? Huh?"

Harry quickly turned his attention away from his face, and towards the easily provoked red head "Listen I don't tell everything about us, about here" he soothed "It's mostly about the . . . old times and besides its comforting . . . someone who, although is being paid will sit and listen to all of my problems and insecurities that I have"

"Talk to me" Ron suggested picking up a hand towel and gently wiping away the remaining shaving cream from his face. "Or something" He continued "Why do you need to go there? You don't need this or those pills . . . you're fine"

He planted a kiss on the twenty-five year old's soft cherry red lips, and pulled him into an embrace. Placing his chin on his shoulder, Harry began playing with a strand of Ron's long red hair.

"You know how I get without those things, Ron, I get . . . crazy"

"Don't call yourself that!" Ron snapped pushing him against the glass shower door with the loud smack of flesh against glass, His head snapped back with a crack. He knew that would leave a bruise "You're not!"

Harry nodded as Ron released him. He peeled his sweaty back off of the glass and while Ron went on complaining, Harry knew he'd play for it, somehow it'd end up being his fault. Though Ron chose to ignore, Deny or just forget their past all together, they both knew that without regular therapy sessions and the slew of medication he was now on, Harry was likely to off himself or others around him. He truly hadn't been the same since the final battle against Voldemort. Nearly everyone in The Order had been killed or put in St Mungos permanently.

That one year, when they were eighteen and in Scotland training, all three of them, to be Auror's, Had passed so quickly. By that time the next year The Dark Lord was dead, Harry was in St Mungos Psychiatric Ward nearly out of his mind, No one thought Hermione would walk again. And Ron, who was so devastated by the deaths of his brothers and father, that he'd sunk into a deep depression and turned to alcohol to drown his sorrows. The year's following, were the hardest any of the three friends had ever had. Yet with time Hermione not only regained her ability to walk, She returned to Auror training and completed it. Alongside her was Ron who, with his mother becoming ill, pulled himself out of his depression and eventually his drinking problem. But Harry, whose dream it had been to become an Auror all along, found himself mentally unable to be one, once he got out of St Mungos. So he moved onto his second passion, writing. And seeing as everyone was interested in "The Boy Who Lived" and wanted to learn about him, he told them. At the age of twenty-three he wrote and published his first autobiography entitled . . . My Life So Far: Being "The Boy Who Lived". It shot up on the Daily Prophets best sellers list. Wizard self help guru Dr. Philaenus and Witch Weekly's Ophelia praised it, urging more people to buy it . . . they did. He beat out Gilderoy Lockharts record of thirty three weeks on the list, by dominating the list for a full year, (and he received the Most Charming Smile award). But within that time he and Ron resumed their former relationship, which was more important to him than book sales.

The two moved into a loft apartment in the Wizarding District of London. A new district, formed shortly after Voldemort's death. Hermione and Viktor Krum had recently moved to the district only a few streets away from them. Her belated house warming gift to them was a muggle alarm clock, (which worked better than any awakening charm they'd ever performed). Ron of course thought it was stupid, Harry thought it was considerate. The two disagreed more than they agreed. But Harry needed Ron, or at least that's what he thought. He had no idea that this trip, though obviously different with the change of staff, would change his life once again.

A/N : Hope everyone caught the little inside joke towards two of americas sweethearts in there . Heres a hint ones a tough doctor from Texas and the other a self made billionare.


End file.
